Team Seven Drabbles
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: All possible pairings. Except for SasuSaku. i dont like that. A new Pairing every chapter. Yay! R AND R! DONE ON REQUEST. Charachters may be OOC
1. Naruto and Sakura

**Summary:** I was asked to explore the relationships between team seven. Here is a collection of short drabbles that contain all the pairings in team seven. Except for SakuSasu. I dont like that. KakaSaku KakaNaru KakaSasu SakuNaru NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. If i did i would be a charachter, Sasuke would be dead, Ino would be with Chouji, Shikamaru would be with Temari. Also Asuma would still be alive. Naruto would not be the main charachter.

**Authors note:** Please review. Cake if you do! These stories were done on request so blame Nick.

**Team Seven Drabbles**

**Chapter One **

**Naruto and Sakura**

She moved silently around the apartment, she didn't want to wake Naruto. He lay spread eagle on the bed the sheet barely covering him.

She picked up her clothes and went to take a shower, man he was hot.

Naruto woke to the smells of cooking. Pulling on a pair of pants he stumbled to the kitchen.

"What are you cooking Sakura?" he asked as his stomach grumbled loudly. Sakura smiled and gave him a plate full of food. He gazed hungrily at the beacon, eggs, sausage, tomato, steak, onions and potato that lay on his plate. He grinned at her.

Sakura laughed. "You're always hungry after, Naruto. I know that."

Naruto laughed at her, handing back the empty plate. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear. "I'm always hungry for you." She blushed, as he led her back to the bed, tearing off their clothes to finish what they had begun the night before.

**Authors Note 2: Next Chapter Kakashi and Sasuke!**


	2. Kakashi and Sasuke

**Summary:** I was asked to explore the relationships between team seven. Here is a collection of short drabbles that contain all the pairings in team seven. Except for SakuSasu. I dont like that. KakaSaku KakaNaru KakaSasu SakuNaru NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. If i did i would be a charachter, Sasuke would be dead, Ino would be with Chouji, Shikamaru would be with Temari. Also Asuma would still be alive. Naruto would not be the main charachter.

**Authors note:** Please review. Cake if you do! These stories were done on request so blame Nick.

**Team Seven Drabbles**

**Chapter Two **

**Kakashi and Sasuke**

Clothes lay on the floor of Kakashi's apartment. He lay on top of a black haired boy. Kakashi's famous mask had been removed showing his almost perfect countenance.

Sasuke leant up to kiss Kakashi's mouth.

"I missed this" he said laughing. Kakashi looked at the missing Nin.

"If you stayed in the village, we could make it a regular thing" Kakashi said sadly.

Sasuke got up. "Sorry Kakashi," he said. "I can't." Kakashi watched as Sasuke got up and prepared to return to Orochimaru.

Kakashi tried to tell himself he wasn't' crying as he watched Sasuke leave, walking out on him like he had so many times before. He didn't know when the Uchiha would be back and it hurt.

**Authors Note 2: Next Chapter Kakashi and Naruto!**


	3. Kakashi and Naruto

**Summary:** I was asked to explore the relationships between team seven. Here is a collection of short drabbles that contain all the pairings in team seven. Except for SakuSasu. I dont like that. KakaSaku KakaNaru KakaSasu SakuNaru NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. If i did i would be a charachter, Sasuke would be dead, Ino would be with Chouji, Shikamaru would be with Temari. Also Asuma would still be alive. Naruto would not be the main charachter.

**Authors note:** Please review. Cake if you do! These stories were done on request so blame Nick.

**Team Seven Drabbles**

**Chapter Three**

**Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi took Naruto out to Ichiraku for lunch. He watch his former student tenderly as he slurped his twelth bowl of ramen. Kakashi had finished and was waiting, arms crossed for Narutoto finish.

Naruto finally put down his chopsticks and patted his stomach sighing. "That was great! Believe it!" he yelled not noticing the small noodle that hung from the left corner of his mouth.

Quickly Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed the noodle away. "There you go." he said softly as Naruto stared at him.

"Lets go home Kakashi-Kun" he said grabbing his lovers hand and leaving the store.

**Authors Note 2: Next Chapter Naruto and Sasuke!**


	4. Sasuke and Naruto

**Summary:** I was asked to explore the relationships between team seven. Here is a collection of short drabbles that contain all the pairings in team seven. Except for SakuSasu. I dont like that. KakaSaku KakaNaru KakaSasu SakuNaru NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. If i did i would be a charachter, Sasuke would be dead, Ino would be with Chouji, Shikamaru would be with Temari. Also Asuma would still be alive. Naruto would not be the main charachter.

**Authors note:** Please review. Cake if you do! These stories were done on request so blame Nick. Oh, also. I anly had half an hour for all 5 stories.

**Team Seven Drabbles**

**Chapter Four**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"Sasu-Kun" Naruto was yelling his name as he ran around the training field. "Where are you Sasu-Kun?"

Sasuke stood on a branch in the tree behind the blonde ninja laughing silently. Naruto really didn't have the patience for hide and seek. He was supposed to be trying to sense his chakra but was too impatient.

Sasuke let of a burst of chakra and Naruto turned around noticing him. "I found you Sasu-Kun!" he yelled. "You really need to work on masking your chakra Sasuke. You know that right?"he asked stupidly.

Sasuke jumped of the tree to land behind him. He whispered seductively in his ear. "You found me Dobe."

Naruto turned around about to yell at him for calling him a dobe, but before he could say anything Sasuke was kissing him and Naruto was melting. He felt Sasuke's tongue on his lips and opened them to let him in, placing his hands on Sasuke's waist.

"Dont call me Dobe, Teme," he panted when they seperated for air. Sasuke removed both his and Naruto's shirt. Then they were kissing again and all thouhts had been removed except for the need to be undressed as quickly as possible.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto. They couldnt think at all. This was lust.

**Authors Note 2: Next Chapter Kakashi and Sakura! Final Chapter! Are you guys sad at that? Because i havent got a single review yet. Geez. You guys are harsh.**


	5. Sakura and Kakashi

**Summary:** I was asked to explore the relationships between team seven. Here is a collection of short drabbles that contain all the pairings in team seven. Except for SakuSasu. I dont like that. KakaSaku KakaNaru KakaSasu SakuNaru NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. If i did i would be a charachter, Sasuke would be dead, Ino would be with Chouji, Shikamaru would be with Temari. Also Asuma would still be alive. Naruto would not be the main charachter.

**Authors note:** Please review. Cake if you do! These stories were done on request so blame Nick. Oh, also. I anly had half an hour for all 5 stories.

**Team Seven Drabbles**

**Chapter Five**

**Sakura and Kakashi**

Their breaths were heavy as they pulled off each others clothes. Gasping they reached for each other, pressing their mouths against each others they kissed. She pulled down his mask to kiss his mouth properly.

"Kakashi" she moaned her breathing ragged. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. As they pressed against each other Kakashi could feel Sakura's breasts pushed against his chest. He picked her up kissing her deeply.

He carried her over to his bed, still kissing her, and managing to remove their pants at the same time.

"Are you sure Sakura?" He asked, making sure she was ready. "Hai Kakashi." She moaned as he placed her on the bed. She grapped his houlders and pulled him down on top of her.

Moaning with anticipation he slipped two fingers inside her to guide him in. She gasped in pain as her hymen broke, but by the time Kakashi had found his rhythm the pain had been forgotten and she could only scream his name and moan as she rode the waves of pleasure he produced.

**Authors Note 2: This was the last chapter. Do you guys even care? Because i havent got a single review yet. Geez. You guys are harsh.**


End file.
